Welovesherlollies: As Quickly As Humanly Possible
by WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Sherlock remembers exactly what happened bringing him and Molly together the evening before.


When Sherlock woke up a smile spread across his face as he remembered just what had happened between Molly and him last night, he turned his head looking down at the small pathologist wrapped up in his arms, her head tugged snugly against his throat and her even breath like warm honey drifting slowly through his bloodstream.

He was still drowsy they had after all been up quite late but he was content with watching her sleeping, although as she moved slightly against him her soft, naked skin brushing over his, he got the sudden urge to wake her from her slumber.

There was a giggle 'you're thinking too loud Sherlock, and I need sustenance before I'm up for another round' her newly found courage around him, made him chuckle deeply as he watched her get out of the bed, letting the sheet drop displaying the milky white skin of her bum.

She picked up his shirt from last night, the purple one, her favourite and tugged it on before leaving Sherlock alone in his room no doubt going on a hunt for some sort of eatable food.

Sherlock decided to get up and assist Molly on her quest.

He walked out of his room after he'd donned his robe the blue one, it was the softest. He watched Molly from the door puckering around, searching through the cabinets for a mug.

He walked up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other arm grabbed out for the cabinet to the left of them, quickly procuring two mugs for coffee.

Molly turned in his arms, planted a chaste kiss in the hollow of his neck, and went to take a seat as she waited for the water to boil.

Sherlock moved to her side gesturing for her to stand up so he could sit there as well, she giggle a little at his obvious attempt to cuddle and even though he denied it he knew he couldn't really hide anything from her, his Molly.

They'd been a long time coming the two of them but he knew they'd needed the time; he'd needed it to actually figure out that he truly was in love with her, and she'd needed it to turn into more than just a school girl crush.

Then he'd gone away, she'd gotten engaged, and so many other things had happened.

He'd gotten rid of Moriarty once and for all, and again it was only due to Molly he'd been able to do so.

**Just a small story about our favourite couple ^^**

* * *

><p>She'd been underestimated again Moriarty hadn't bothered to tie her up when he'd taken her, nor had he bothered to bring one of his minions with him. Molly had given him a solid kick in the crotch, thrusted her hand upward breaking his nose, and just for good measure she'd kicked him again.<p>

So to be fair he hadn't even gotten rid of Moriarty, Molly had.

Sherlock remembered getting a call from Lestrade, he'd had feared the worst of course when the only word he heard uttered from the DI was 'Molly' Sherlock had gone straight to NSY only to find Molly safely tucked into one of George's chairs, fast asleep.

That had been yesterday.

In the end he had been so relieved that he simply pulled her out of the chair and planted his lips solidly on hers.

Sherlock had heard Lestrade muttering 'finally' when he'd left with Molly, his arm wrapped securely over her shoulder.

They'd fallen into each others arms as soon as they stepped into Baker Street and had ultimately been up very late, but eventually falling asleep so close together every little part of their bodies touched.

'When are you planning on moving in? I realise it'll take some time to pack all of your stuff, but i'll have Mycroft find someone to help. I'll turn 221C into a lab; we really shouldn't have one up here when we have children.'

Sherlock went silent when Molly started giggling 'you've thought about that' she said as she turned to face him wearing a noticeable smirk 'tell me, how many are we having Mr. I don't do sentiment.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes silencing Molly with a kiss, she'd gotten her coffee and if they were going to have the three kids he'd envision they'd better start as quickly as humanly possible he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, they really do mean a lot to us writers :3<strong>


End file.
